Deadly Mistakes Wiki
Welcome to the Deadly Mistakes Wiki Welcome to the Deadly Mistakes Wiki! This is where we compile all the random facts and trivia about the Mistakes, as well as their relationships with their parents and numerous other trivial things. Given the crossover quality of the roleplay, expect many a reference to some random source and many nerdy shenanigans. Feel free to add something to the wiki, but be forewarned: Mathew is watching you, and inappropriate edits shall be removed. DISCLAIMER: Although we're very serious about this roleplay and all projects relating to said roleplay, you the reader should not read too deeply into things. This is, after all, strictly created for fun (at least it originally was), as twisted as some moments might seem. Please also note that we are not fully responsible for the loss and ruin of childhood memories. As well, we are not shy about spoilers (not counting some of the ones for the upcoming arc pages, but that's kind of expected), so be on the lookout. Thank you for your time, and enjoy the wiki. About the Deadly Mistakes You're probably wondering quite a few things right about now, such as "What are these Deadly Mistakes?" and "Where did they even get this idea?" The idea actually started with a blank 12 Character meme. One (or rather, two) of the questions reads "What would happen if (insert character X here) got (insert character Y here) pregnant?" Eventually, a couple of people got to wondering what would happen if the two people in that question actually did end up having a child (or children, in some cases) and what they would be like. Not too much later, they decided to create said children and start roleplaying as them, thus how all of this madness got started. It's generally easy to join; all one really has to do is fill out a 12 Character meme (see the first link) and then start creating a character that would be the child of one of the two "What would happen if (insert character X here) got (insert character Y here) pregnant?" questions. After that, you have to start bringing things up with the rest of the roleplayers so they can get a good idea of what you're up to, where your character may need slight improvement, etc. As for the rules of the rp...Just look at the first post of the roleplay thread; it's pretty much all spelled out. Also, for the record, no; everyone involved with this was sober when they came up with it and/or decided to join in, so no drugs and/or alcohol were involved with its creation. The Deadly Directory Behold, mortal! The Deadly Directory! Find and follow our intrepid (and rather dysfunctional) characters across the net! Deadly Mistakes: Follow the story! The Headcanon Thread: Learn more about the characters! The Tv Tropes Page: Contains even more facts and another reason to waste time on that site! The DeviantART Page: Behold our artwork and other media and weep at its glory! The Wiki! Hey, no kidding! What's New Category:Browse